


Crazy Little Thing Called

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is something reserved almost exclusively for humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called

Love is something reserved almost exclusively for humans - demons do not _love_ in the strictest sense of the word. Respect is more common - although there's very little to respect about Master Raenef normally, especially after one has seen him hiding from the Crusaders or picking Erutis' pockets to keep in practice.

If Eclipse were ever to be accused of feeling more for his lord than would be approved of, he wouldn't think of Raenef's misguided determination and eagerness to please him, or the way he would lie with his head in Eclipse's lap as though waiting to be petted, or the pleasure he took in Eclipse's company. He would think of Raenef looking at him curiously, and asking "So, you've got to do anything I tell you?"

It wasn't likely, certainly, but Eclipse had learned never to rule anything out when it came to Raenef, even things that common sense would mark as impossible.

Besides, it was the only explanation that Eclipse could think of that didn't make him fear for his sanity.


End file.
